Harry Potter's Oath
by Ravengrad
Summary: In a lot of Fan Fiction Oaths are made without consequences what if Harry gave an oath that wasn't really thought out. Fair warning there are a lot of loose threads left at the end of this story
In a lot of Fan Fiction Oaths are made without consequences what if Harry gave an oath that wasn't really thought out. Fair warning there are a lot of loose threads left at the end of this story if you don't like this stop reading and go try a different story. This story is complete and will not be changed/revised/edited to suit anyone else's preferences. It is fan fiction and therefore AU from the get go. As I am Male and NOT the original author, whom as anyone perusing this archive should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. I'm just one of the multitude that enjoy playing 'What If?' With the characters she created.

Harry Potter's Oath

Harry Potter fourth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who was forced by magic to participate in not only this the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament but in the entire Tournament as a fourth Champion in a supposed three Champion tournament emerged from depths of Hogwarts Black Lake an arm helping Gabriel Delacour, young sister to Fleur Delacour, Champion of Beauxbatons, the participating French school. Gabriel who had been place in the lake as her sister's hostage was panicky, having trouble swimming while weighted down with her soaked robes. On Harry's other side swam his on and off male friend, Ron Weasley. Having barely escaped from the mermen Harry was exhausted while the two hostages only woke when their heads emerged into the air above the lake. Harry seemed to gain energy as they approached the ladder affixed to the judges' platform that was their exit from the lake. He spotted Dumbledore standing on the judges' platform smiling benevolently. "Harry my boy, why do you have young Miss Delacour with you?"

"Because she was the only hostage left and I wasn't going to leave her there alone. It wouldn't have been cricket."

"But Harry you are going to be penalized for rescuing a hostage other than your own. Ron was your hostage," Dumbledore explained his voice had a slight chiding tone to it.

"Dumbledore do you think I'm bent or something? The thing I'd miss most is Ron, the pig, Weasley?"

"Well he is your best mate. I've overheard that said many times."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and the stress of everything that comprised his fourth year came to the fore. He blew up yelling loud enough to be heard by most if not all of those on the judges' platform without using a sonorus charm and with the announcing charm still on the platform to everyone else. "Yea He's one of my mates, as in buddy or male friend. And for the record he's the one that always said he was my best mate. Truth be told if I'd had any brains I would have asked Hermione to the ball instead of trying for Cho and giving Victor an opening to ask my best friend and strongest supporter. If I thought I stood a chance with the greatest young woman in Hogwarts for many a year I'd be doing everything I could to get Hermione as a girlfriend. Merlin, I might love her already if I had any idea what love felt like. Not that I do thanks to where you placed me when your lackey removed me from my rightful guardian causing him to go after the true betrayer of my parents and we both know how that turned out and how truly impotent the office of Head Mugwump is."

Seeing the shock on Dumbledore's face Harry continued, "Dumbledore to put it crudely on it my balls have dropped and I don't think there is a bad looking girl at Hogwarts. It's just some look better than others and I'm close to very few of them but off the top of my head I can come up a list of girls I would rescue before Ron. Nah, on second thought should you need it for future reference, about any girl attending Hogwarts ranks ahead of Ron when it comes to who I'd prefer to save. No offense girls I would not want any of you in danger but come on even you Slytherins have to admit having a choice between Ron or anyone of the Hogwarts females is no contest! I wonder why you'd think I was gay?" Harry finished looking over at Dumbledore just as a thought entered his head. "Dumbledore are you gay?" When everyone looked at him in shock Harry added, "Oh come on people strongest wizard of the last 50 years, defeater of Dark Lord Grindelwald, and he never hooked up with any woman? Come on people think! Women must have been throwing themselves at him. I've been in his office and there is no picture in there of a long lost love. I bet he could have had about any unmarried woman in the wizarding world right after he offed Grindelwald? And we won't even get in to a discussion about his choice in robes. No straight guy would ever regularly wear something so outlandish. I'm willing to be that he even has more shoes than Professor McGonagall. Heck let's discuss his robes. Every student knows he has more robes than Madam Malkin's and the color choices well they'd fit right in on Manchester's canal street." His anger spent Harry sat down letting Madam Pomfrey tend to him.

Hermione upset at being used for a hostage, even more so at not being Harry's and at Harry nearly dying over the years finally destroyed her image of Dumbledore being the all protecting grandfather tore into Dumbledore herself. "Let's see homosexual with no mate, given his age that means he either his chosen mate left him for a woman or there was a tragedy involving the mate," Catching the sudden expression of regret that flitted across Dumbledore's face Hermione pounced. "So it was a tragedy!" she exclaimed to herself while muttering a bit loudly as she thought her way through the known facts. Unfortunately for Dumbledore when combined with the announcing spell covering the stage still active her mutterings were where just loud enough to be picked up and broadcast to the attending crowd, which included several members of the press from the contestants countries.

"What would be the worst possible tragedy? Probably killing your lover? Obsessed with the greater good, he's about a hundred..." Looking up Hermione caught the worried look that was on Dumbledore's face suddenly it all came together for her and she yelled out in anger, "No way, It isn't possible, Dumbledore you son of a bitch don't you dare tell me Grindelwald was your lover!" The look on his face was confirmation enough for everyone close enough to see it.

"Hermione, he doesn't have it in him to kill anyone let alone his lover. You've seen how many second chances he offers everyone. I bet he's got him stashed somewhere nobody knows hoping Grindelwald will have a change of heart and join him at the head of the Wizarding world," Harry replied watching Dumbledore's reaction to his words.

As it happened it was Hermione who reacted first. "What the... Oh my God Harry, I can't believe it, I don't want to believe it," turning to Dumbledore she asked, "Where do you have your lover Grindelwald stashed?" While she was waiting an answer her thinking didn't stopped and to the great pleasure of the gathered reports and crowd she didn't stop thinking out loud. "He received the Order of Merlin for killing Grindelwald, but he didn't kill him does that mean his Order of Merlin is no good? What if the only difference between Dumbledore's greater good and Grunewald's greater good is the method of implementation. That would explain so many things, a History of Magic Teacher that doesn't teach anything other than Goblin wars, thus causing distrust between our races. A death eater potions Professor who screams "Instructions are on the board," then harasses any student he doesn't like until they make an error so he can harass them even further until they finally break. Leaving his class as quickly as allowed, depriving the world of another potential potions brewer. Just what is the vision of the wizarding world you and your lover had Dumbledore? It's obviously not a world that includes those of less than pure heritage given the way I and others that share an ancestry are treated. Crap even Mudblood is an acceptable slur if not a preferred form of address here at Hogwarts."

"Hermione I think it's time we got out of here for our safety," Harry said and seeing a glimmer of life in Dumbledore's eyes Harry recalled the reading on magical oaths they'd done while trying to find a way out of the tournament raising his wand high Harry stated loud enough to reach the edges of the attentive crowd, "I am not participating any further in this tournament. On my magic I swear!"

Seeing the gleam didn't leave Dumbledore's eyes Harry thought through what he'd just said quickly adding, "I also swear I did not enter the Tri-wizard Tournament and neither I nor any of my advisors or guardians knew of a way I could have avoided participating once my name came out of the goblet," The accompanying small flash of light signaled that magic also accepted this oath. Hermione noted Dumbledore and a few others standing nearby suddenly appeared very worried.

Dumbledore's mind instantly flashed to his memory of Halloween night when he'd sprinted the length of the passage between the headmaster's office and the library to remove the four books contained there with details on how Harry could have been removed from the tournament before Hermione could find them. While Dumbledore was lost in his thoughts the other judges were urging Potter be isolated to insure his further participation. The syncopate Percy Weasley took it upon himself to grab Harry in a strong grip to restrain him so he could be moved to the castle where he could be sequestered.

Dumbledore came out of his mental reflection to see Harry suddenly ripped free of Percy's grip as magic itself levitated Harry up above the crowd were everyone watched Harry Potter scream his lungs out in obvious pain as multi-colored lights emerged from his body. It took several minutes before the lights streaming out began slowly diminishing in intensity. Distracted by the bright lights no one noticed a thin fog of pure darkness emerge from the area of Harry's scar. The light show ended with Harry falling to the hard platform deck accompanied by a loud crack as the left arm he'd automatically put out to break his fall gave way. "What was that all about Potter seeking more attention?" Percy Weasley asked grabbing the unbroken arm and pulling Harry to his feet before shaking him.

"Percy go boff the headmaster. You anal-retentive suck up. I didn't do anything," Harry said as he jerked his arm free his words reinforcing the headmaster's sexual orientation how ever inadvertently. Using his right arm to cradle his broken one his eyes darting about in confusion searching for Hermione. While the pain was barely tolerable now he knew from several prior occurrences it would soon be worse.

"Potter what are you up to?" Snape asked as he watched a thoroughly annoyed Percy roughly grab Harry's broken left arm causing Harry's eyes to roll back in his head as he passed out.

"Stop it, Stop it, Stop it!" Hermione screamed out her wand out the tip glowing from her magic. When Percy didn't release his grip on Harry he was hit with a spell that caused him to release his grip as he fell screaming in pain.

"Harry's passed out he needs Madam Pomfrey!" She continued causing the school's healer to push her way through the crowd. Reaching Harry her wand flashed over him before she stopped in shock.

Shaking her head Madam Pomfrey said, "I need to get him to the hospital wing. I'll leave Mr. Weasley to you Headmaster," the healer said as she levitated Harry to her where she grabbed him before using a special Portkey to take them to the shore and the edge of Hogwarts wards. Once on land she quickly levitated Harry In front of her as she rushed to the Hospital wing.

"Miss Granger what was the incantation of the spell you used on Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked walking up to Hermione.

"I didn't cast any spell I was trying to think of one that wouldn't injure Harry further if I missed when the suck-up let go falling to the ground."

"But you were the only one who had a wand pointed at him!" exclaimed Bagman the other ministry appointed judge.

"Only one you saw! What can I say I didn't cast a spell. Maybe it's something left over from what happened to Harry. One of those beams of light could have hit him. Now if you don't mind I'm going to check on my best friend," Hermione said storming off to follow the healer.

On the hospital ward Madam Pomfrey was waiving her wand over Harry tears running unchecked down her cheeks as she tried every spell in her bag of tricks to find any indication of magic within the prone Harry Potter.

Hermione entered the hospital ward to the sight of a crying healer looking at her best friend. "Madam Pomfrey is he going to be alright?"

"Of course, it's just a broken arm but it's the healing of that arm that's going to be difficult.

"Why? It can't be worse than when Lockhart vanished all the bones in that arm?" Hermione asked her confusion obvious.

Pomfrey's reply was heard not only by Hermione but those who had followed her to the hospital wing. "Miss Granger, Skele-Gro requires a person to have magic for it to work. Harry has none. All I can do is remove the bone bits and align the ends then splint his arm as I would do with any muggle."

From behind Hermione came the question, "What do you mean Harry has no magic. He is one of the most powerful wizards in Hogwarts."

Hermione was unable to reply as the enormity of what the consequences were hit her causing the healer to respond, "He was one Miss Weasley. Evidently there was something wrong with Harry's oath. The light show you saw was Harry's magic being ripped from his body."

Down by the lake Dumbledore found that despite his extensive knowledge of counter charms he was unable to cancel Hermione's spell and had to petrify Percy in order to silence him and prevent his contortions from causing further injury.

Levitating Percy Weasley in front of him he made his way to the hospital wing where he found it necessary to force his way past the crowd of gawkers that were surrounding Miss Granger who was sitting in a chair pulled up tight to the bed her best friend occupied her head down, her tears pooling on the floor under her.

After depositing Percy on an unoccupied bed Dumbledore headed to Harry's bedside. Noticing he was still unconscious and a lack of potion bottles on his bedside table he turned to see the school healer approaching him with two long sticks. "Madam Pomfrey what are those for?" Dumbledore asked confused as to the type of treatment she was planning.

Hermione chose that moment to rise to her feet and with fire in her eyes and magic itself swirling around her, she confronted the headmaster, "Dumbledore, everyone heard the oath Mister Potter gave. It seems that one of the group he named knew of a way to get him out of this dreadful tournament. It obviously wasn't me. I never wanted him in that blasted tournament in the first place. That leaves a very short list of people who magic would consider Harry's advisors or Guardian. As a result of that individual not telling Harry the truth Harry has been stripped of his magic. He is now a muggle and needs to be healed as such," seeing the crowd of gawkers gathered at the hospital wing doors she exploded in anger yelling, "I hope are of you are satisfied now! GET OUT!" Hermione screamed the last her magic responding forcing everyone but her, Harry, and the healer out of the hospital ward sealing the doors behind them.

Dumbledore took stock of who was standing with him on the wrong side of the Hospital wing doors. His eyebrow rose slightly when he noted Percy Weasley was on this side of the closed doors still in his hospital bed. Deciding nothing good would come out of a direct confrontation with a witch whose power level he was unsure of. Dumbledore chose instead to create a port key sending the still petrified Weasley to St. Mungos while he retired to the great hall to sort everything out.

"Headmaster are you going to let that mud... muggle born take over the hospital wing just to care for Potter? Let alone her attack on a Ministry official go unpunished?" the ductal tones of Severus Snape Hogwarts resident potions master asked.

"Feel free to enter the Hospital wing Severus but given we were all expelled without her even casting a spell. I for one will not attempt entry unless Madam Pomfrey requests it."

"Surely, you wouldn't have a problem," Severus added trailing off at the end

"Given she was able to cause Mr. Weasley intense pain that I couldn't cure with my vast knowledge causing me to resort to sending him to St Mongo's after he was expelled along with us from the hospital wing. I doubt I would be able to enter without confronting Miss Granger. Something I would like to avoid doing until I have a better idea of her abilities. No, it is better to retire to the great hall and wrap up todays Triwizard task, award the points, offer congratulations and then feed everyone. If Pomfrey needs help I'm sure she will ask. She does know several ways to contact me should it become necessary."

In the hospital wing Hermione was helping Madam Pomfrey splint Harry's broken arm. Her parents first aid training causing her to be in the unusual position of being the one directing a staff member on the best way to accomplish something.

An hour later Harry regained his senses to find Hermione sitting beside his bed book in hand. "Hey," he managed to get out causing her to look up sadness evident in ever facet of her being.

"Oh Harry," she said tears appearing once again in her eyes as she looked at her best friend knowing what he had lost.

Harry looked at the girl he'd finally admitted his feelings for and knew the news she held for him wasn't good. "You okay Hermione?"

Sniffling a bit she replied, "Harry I'm fine but you," she stopped unable to continue.

"Hermione whatever it is I can deal with it. Just give it to me straight and together we'll figure out something."

She knew there was no way she could tell him this but drawing strength from his gaze she steeled herself only to relax as Madam Pomfrey approached the bed. "Madam Pomfrey Harry is asking for information on his condition."

"I'll take it from here Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said the dismissal in her statement obvious.

"I'd like her to stay if she wants," Harry said speaking up. His eyes focused on Hermione who nodded her agreement to her request.

"Very well," Pomfrey replied not happy at Hermione's staying, but realizing this was not the time to fight with Harry he was facing enough problems in his future. "Mr. Potter I don't know of a nice way to state this. Due to your ill-considered oath Magic itself has taken your magic. You are now a muggle," She stated sadly.

Harry looked at her stunned while his mind struggled to grasp what she had just told him, "I can't do any magic?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter I can find no trace of magic in your body."

Harry went silent and Hermione took his hand an action that would normally cause him to look at her but this time he kept his gaze forward looking towards a Hospital wing window that Hermione suspected he didn't even see. "So it's back to the Dursleys then. At least Vernon will be happy he'll have his slave back full time now. Maybe it will be better now that they know I'm like them," Harry said to no one as his mind struggled to process the life altering changes.

For Hermione his statement only re-started the tears flowing. "Harry I'm going to do everything I can to insure you do not got back there," Hermione stated firmly squeezing his hand in confirmation. An hour or so of silence later Harry drifted off to sleep and Hermione took the opportunity to leave intending to send a letter off with Harry's owl, Hedwig, she had plans to make if she wanted to insure Harry didn't return to the Dursleys.

Dumbledore entered the great hall to cries from all the adults asking their questions while those from the ministry were demanding answers in addition to merely asking. "Dumbledore where is Mr. Potter?" Ludo Bagman screamed doing his best to be heard above all the other voices.

Grateful for an easy question Dumbledore cast sonorus on himself before announcing, "Mr. Potter is currently in the hospital wing under Madam Pomfrey's care for a number of complaints."

"What happened down by the lake?" a voice called out

"We are still looking into that. However dealing with Mr. Potter took priority."

"Where is Weasley?" was answered as several voices called out, "Right here!"

"I meant Percy Weasley."

"So why didn't you say so?" one of the twins called out. Getting the laughter he'd sought.

Dumbledore's voice rang out through the ensuing clamor, "Everyone calm down. Percy Weasley was hit by an unknown spell and unsure as to how many people Madam Pomfrey would need to treat after the second task I made the decision to send him to St Mangos. Now I'm sure once he recovers he will award his points but for now let's have the other judges award their points."

HPO

That evening Peter Pettigrew opened the missive from their agent at Hogwarts and read it over as the diapered Dark Lord watched, "Well what does he say?" Voldemort asked once again showing his legendary impatience was still present despite his years of banishment.

"Barty reports Potter has had his magic stripped from him and will be sent to the muggle world."

The dark lord mentally alternated between casting the Cruciatus Curse at Peter and raging in his mind at the incompetence of his agent before yelling, well as much as this infants body could yell, "Peter get on with it how did Potter lose his magic?"

"It appears Potter made a magical vow and there was a problem with it. Barty suspects it somehow involved the headmaster."

"That fool has disrupted my plans yet again. I will need to think on this."

"What should I tell Barty?"

"Tell him to proceed as before until we tell him differently."

"Yes My Lord."

HPO

The following morning after breakfast Filius Flitwick met up with Harry and a tired Hermione in the Hospital wing. "It seems both Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are occupied with other matters this morning so I have been delegated to address Mr. Potter's issues."

Hermione asked, "What issues?"

"As Mr. Potter is now a muggle he can not remain at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has instructed me to send him back to his relatives."

"That is not acceptable. How are you sending him back?" Hermione asked.

"The night bus will transport him. I'm to escort him to the main gate, call the night bus and pay his fare," Flitwick said.

"Harry go to my home. I have owled my parents and let them know what's happened. They have assured me they will take you to our local A/C to be treated properly and then they will insure you are set up for at least a few days."

Harry nodded his agreement to Hermione's suggestion then looked at Professor Flitwick asking, "When will I be leaving?"

"According to Madam Pomfrey while she is aware of the proper procedure and had competent assistance from Miss Granger the sooner your arm is dealt with properly the better. Therefore I was urged to get you out of the castle promptly."

"What about my things?" Harry asked.

"Your trunk and non-magical items are being packed by the elves."

"What about his magical items?" Hermione asked.

"He is a muggle and our laws do not allow him to possess anything magical." Flitwick stated.

"Can I give all the magical items to Hermione?"

"I don't know why not."

"Good then insure she gets everything magical." Harry said.

"What about his money?" Hermione asked suddenly realizing all of Harry's money was magical.

"Gringotts will lock down any vaults until you have a magical heir," Flitwick said.

"Hermione gets any money that is in my trunk." Harry said firmly as he realized there wasn't a place for a non-magical in this world no matter that individual's previously status and like all the lucky squibs before him he was being exiled to the muggle world.

Hermione was about to object but realized it was a cute way to circumvent the rules and she would include a note in her next letter to have her parents insure Harry had proper pocket money in compensation.

Harry took consolation this was better than being killed outright and he had a leg up as he knew how to function in that, well he realize now his only, world. Harry wasn't happy but manners drilled, or was it beaten, into him by Aunt Petunia came to the fore. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey again you've taken excellent care of me, thanks. Hermione I don't know where I'd be without you helping me. Professor let's get going," Harry said wishing to get out of here before he broke down totally.

The night bus took Harry directly to the Granger residence where Dan Granger was waiting for him. "Harry we received an owl from Hermione. She said you needed to go to the A&C at our local hospital. Couldn't your healer fix you up like she did with Hermione?"

"It's a bit more than that. Mr. Granger. I'm afraid I've mucked thing up rather well. As a result of a bad assumption on my part I've been kicked out of Hogwarts and well the entire wizarding world to be honest. I suspect they'll be around to obliviate me shortly."

"Harry?" Dan asked totally confused.

"I did something that in hindsight was quite stupid, I gave a magical oath that covered not only myself but others I thought were honest and told me the truth. Evidently one of them lied to me and as a result I've lost my magic. I am now a muggle. You've probably got more magic in you than I have right now."

Deciding it was time to change topics and wanting to get the immediate need dealt with Dan said, "I see you've got a good splint on that arm."

"Yes sir, thanks to what you and your wife taught Hermione. Our healer had just the barest of ideas how to treat me now that I'm a muggle but it was Hermione who actually knew how to properly splint my arm," Harry said motioning to the stick splint on his left arm.

"Now Mrs. Granger has gone to work allowing me to take the day off. I think she figured you would prefer to have a male with you so let's head over to the A&C and get that fixed up properly," Dan said.

Four hours later Harry was sitting with Dan Granger at a local fish & chips shop enjoying lunch as they discussed Harry's housing situation. "I know Hermione said I could stay with you and Mrs. Granger but I don't want to impose. I can always go live with my relatives," Harry said.

"Hermione's told us you don't have the best home life there," Dan said treading with caution as he'd been warned this was a sensitive topic.

"No sir it hasn't but they will take me in and I don't want to impose."

"Harry we would not have offered if we didn't want you to stay here," Dan offered then seeing Harry appeared quite nervous added, "Stay with us for a while at least. It will give you a chance to get everything settled. I'm sure there are a number of things that have yet to be addressed."

"Yes sir there are. All right I'll stay until Hermione's due home. I don't think I can face her again, given I can never go back to being a wizard. Hermione's a witch and becoming fully integrated into that world. I'm a muggle now and I'd best get used to living on this side of the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said trying to hide the sadness in his voice and failing miserably.

Dan could hear the unspoken comment that Harry had lost Hermione and from Harry's tone it was a lot deeper than the loss of a friend.

The next morning Harry rose and made breakfast for the Grangers. "Harry you didn't have to make breakfast," Emma Granger said looking at Harry as realization struck with her first sip of morning coffee. "Harry how did you do this with your left arm in a cast?" she added as Dan entered.

Harry shrugged saying, "It's not the first time I've made breakfast one armed. It just takes me a bit longer."

After a glance at each other the Grangers silently agreed to postpone their discussion of this until they were on their way to their practice. "So what's on your agenda today?" Dan asked.

Cooking done Harry joined them at the table saying, "Not sure still trying to adjust to not being in school."

"I'll get you a pad of paper along with a few pens and pencils. While we're at the clinic why don't you spend part of today making a list of what you think needs to be addressed and when we get home one of us will go over it with you?" Dan asked.

"Great idea thanks I'll try to have it done by the time you get home."

HPO

Harry's and Hermione's suppositions from the end of the second task were confirmed over the next few days as more than one reporter or curious history buff dove into the old records to verify their conclusions about the old headmaster for themselves. This combined with the students who heard Harry and Hermione's comments first hand or heard about them from friend who were there wrote home concerning those comments.

Back at Hogwarts Hermione was in Gryffindor's fourth year girls dorm room sitting at a desk working on her transfiguration essay. I can't believe Hermione is avoiding the library," Her roommate Lavender Brown stated obviously asking a question about what was going on.

Hermione appeared to not hear her for a moment then she put her quill down at the side of her desk and after turning around asked, "I'm sure you heard what happened in the library a few days ago."

"I'd heard you were working on an essay and Malfoy walked up and took the books right away from you saying he needed them and as a muggle born you really shouldn't be studying magic in the first place."

"For the Hogwarts rumor mill that's a pretty accurate description of what happened. I went to Professor McGonagall and," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you telling me he got away with it?"

"Even was awarded house points by Snape for, "Insuring a student knew her place in our world"."

"And Dumbledore did nothing?" Parvati asked having come in to the room just as Hermione had turned around.

"You know Him. All I got was his, "I have full confidence in my Heads of House," spiel. He and Snape must be... No I'm not going to say it on the off chance it's true. Anyway given the new climate around here since Harry left I intend to be as safe as possible."

"But don't you have to visit the library to check the books out?" Lavender asked noting Hermione had stopped using the honorific "Professor" for Snape.

"Got that covered didn't even need special permission from McGonagall. Madam Pince contacted me and I have a house elf assigned to retrieve the books and request and insure the books get promptly returned to the Library," Hermione explained.

"Pretty neat setup. I wonder who else has one like it."

"I don't know. She originally offered it in our third year when Harry was spending a lot of time in the Hospital wing so I wouldn't have to run back and fourth to do all my studying. She sent me a message the day after Malfoy pulled his stunt telling me it was okay to use Dobby to withdraw books for studying again."

Just then Dobby, the elf who Harry had freed in his second year at Hogwarts, appeared with a stack of books in his short arms that bumped his nose every time he turned his head. "Miss Grangy here are the books you requested."

"Thank you Dobby, those over there can be returned when you are ready," Hermione replied motioning to a small stack of books. Seeing the elf looking around nervously Hermione added, "Dobby, Harry is with my parents and doing well I'm sure he misses you. I will tell him you were asking when I send a letter to him."

"Dobby thanks the great Harry Potter's Grangy for thinking of him and wishes he could be like Harry Potter's owl and go see him but Dobby can't be finding Harry Potter's magic. Dobby is very confused."

"Dobby when I go home this summer I'll call you and we'll try to find Harry together how's that?"

"Dobby would very much like that Miss Grangy," the house elf replied taking the designated books in his arms before disappearing.

Hermione went back to her studying. She wasn't going to admit to Lavender or anyone else but in among the books she needed for the essays were books covering subjects she hadn't paid attention to other than that time during third year she'd researched wizarding laws to defend that Hippogriff. Now she was researching her own future in this world and combined with the happenings at school her eyes were opening in a way they hadn't before and Hermione was realizing even as bias against her as things were in this school the real wizarding world held far more danger and prejudice for one of her parentage. Even some she considered her friends were becoming a bit distant and growing more so with every encounter. She considered going to see her Head of House, Professor McGonagall for a discussion of her options, but decided that would be an exercise in futility as the woman hadn't helped or supported one of her "Griff's" when it didn't involve Quidditch and even then her support was hit and miss.

Unknown to either her or Harry Madam Bones with help from various members who were afraid of a precedent being set that might affect family members fought off attempts by some members of the Wizengamot to have Harry obliviated by stating he wasn't just another muggle but the magical equal to a squib and therefore allow to retain knowledge of the Magical world despite his inability to preform it anymore.

HPO

After Harry had made his lists he went over them with the Grangers who offered their advice. Life became easier when an owl arrived informing him that his Godfather had set up an account in his name at RBS and placed a bit of money in it. This had been followed by a quick trip to their closest branch and a meeting with the branch manager who made a few inquiries. "Ah I see they have activated your account. My you do have quite the balance with us. Perhaps you might consider some of our investment options," The bank manager said hopefully.

"Not at this time. I need to sit down and figure out just what I want to do," Harry replied.

"If I or one of my associates can be of assistance don't hesitate to contact us," was the reply as the manager printed out Harry's account details then passed them to Harry who rose shook the manager's hand and left with Mr. Granger.

HPO

As the summer approached Harry was busy studying under several tutors he'd hired once he'd straighten out his finances in the muggle world. When it was mentioned a lack of school records for the years he was at Hogwarts would prove to be a problem. He waited for Hedwig to arrive with mail from Hermione. His former owl was sent back with her parents reply and a letter from Harry to Professor McGonagall, his former head of house and the deputy headmistress, inquiring about obtaining some records that would satisfy a public school. The inquiry prompted a visit from Professor Dumbledore who tried to argue Harry should be living with the Dursleys. Dumbledore's inability to adjust to the changes in Harry's lie resulted in a one sided shouting match during which Harry vented his anger at being placed there as an infant before progressing to his anger at the headmaster's treatment of him during his school years.

The Granger's began the paperwork to become Harry's foster guardians but were unsuccessful as two months after his arrival Harry was placed with a John and Rebecca Overlock. Who lived in the next town over.

Harry's schooling solved itself a few days later with the arrival of equivalent school records from Hogwarts. His doctor suggested Harry start an exercise program to help build back up the muscle tone he'd lost being in a cast. John Overlock managed Kenworth Road stadium and Harry soon found himself playing for the Luton Town youth development football academy in the position he'd played as a kid on those days Dudley or Dudley's mates felt they wanted to be their football heroes naturally none of those individuals were the one they kicked at ball thus Harry ended up in goal a position he actually liked as everything happened in front of him and was different enough from seeker to reduce the pains of loss he'd expected from playing competitive sports again.

By the time Hermione was home for the summer having taken several Owls as a forth year student. If she passed she would leave the magical world resuming her studies with the intent of becoming a medical researcher. She found Harry was adapting to the muggle world quicker than she expected. He was now the starting goalie for the Luton FC academy's under 16 squad and with the teams help enrolled in a local public school for the coming term.

HPO

Unfortunately it wasn't Potter's magic the Goblet of Fire bond, it was the magic of the individual who put the slip of paper into the Goblet that was experiencing the magical repercussions of Potter's inability to participate in the third task of the Tri-wizard tournament. Barty Jr. who had not heard from Voldemort or Peter since shortly after Christmas despite several attempts to contact him. As it became obvious that Alastor Moody was in severe distress Dumbledore started to react just as Victor grabbed the Tri-wizard cup and was port keyed away. Landing in a cemetery with no one around he searches for some task to accomplish. Finding nothing Victor kicked the Tri-wizard cup in frustration causing the port key to activate and transport him back to Hogwarts where he appeared in front of everyone traveling at the same velocity he'd kicked the cup causing him to crash into his headmaster Dumbledore resulting in multiple broken bones for both of them.

A week after the demise of Barty Crouch Jr. Lucius Malfoy was walking down Diagon Alley planning to do some shopping for a gift that required his personal touch when he felt something land in his pocket. Carefully retrieving it he unfolded the parchment that had been wrapped around a common pebble to read.

"Lucius my fateful one. I have need of your services again. LV."

His mind raced in thought. He recognized the hand writing as Peter Pettigrew's and also knew there was no way that jellyfish would dare sign Voldemort's initials unless it was at His Lord's direction. He continued his business, as it wouldn't do for him to suddenly change his plans. Once he'd finished and was free he concentrated on his dark mark before apparating to his master's location.

When Lucius Malfoy showed up he found the childlike form of Voldemort being tended to by a death eater most thought dead. Now older and not the impetuous youth he had been he realized how much the return of the dark lord would change his life, how much of Voldemort's aims had already been accomplished, reaching a decision he quickly killed both Voldemort and Peter with the killing curse before returning to his manor. The next day knowing he needed help to prevent another return He headed to Gringotts hoping to get their help. They realized his aims and theirs met on this issue and worked with him combing their information to eliminate Voldemort's remaining horcruxes.

It took until the end of term before both were well enough to attend a banquet in the great hall of Hogwarts where Victor Krum was awarded the 1,000 galleon prize for winning the Tri-wizard tournament and the house cup was awarded yet again to Slytherin House continuing their dominance since the appointment of Potions Professor Severus Snape to their head of house.

HPO

Years later the former Barbara Archer approached her daughter's room with her husband intending to read her a bedtime story. She'd been a student at Queens College and was paired up with the young footballer who'd become her husband by her roommate Hermione when she was musing who was free to date for the May Ball. They married while she was in her last year of schooling and he was playing for Queen's Park Rangers. While his playing career was short her husband managed to land a job working for the team and they'd settled in to a comfortable life with two precious children arriving in due time. Right now she was standing in the doorway to her daughter's room looking between her husband standing next to her and her daughter who'd just levitated her favorite book towards her, as she laid in bed ready for her bedtime story. Taking in the look on his face she said, "Harry, I take it you know what's going on?"

"Later love, Right now let's read her a story and then I'll tell you a long story that starts when I was just over a year old. Then tomorrow we'll need to let Hermione know about her goddaughter," Harry replied.

The end for now


End file.
